Confidence
by MeliRockStarNinja
Summary: Maka goes through a hardship between her abusive mother. She puts up with her everyday and her beatings but one day she gathers confidence to stand up to her. Read to see how she does it and what the outcome is. This is a one-shot. I hope you read it and enjoy. Notice: Characters may be out of character a bit.


Me: Hello readers! You must have notice that this is a one-shot, a quick read I guess and I really hope you enjoy this. :) Thanks! :D

* * *

Smack.

I stared at the ground ahead of me. This person has hit me again. I stole a quick glance at her. She took a drag on her smoke. Her eyes show annoyance and anger. I gave her a blank face.

When I got home she had been furious about a call and asked me to do something. When I didn't listen and walked pass her she pulled my arm and threw me to the ground and smacked me. She ranted on about how a despicable of a child I am. But has she seen herself lately? She's beating her only child that she gave birth to seventeen years ago.

My life at home is sadistic. I go to school keeping my go happy self face on and not taking it off until I step through those doors. I become the child with an emotionless face trying to ignore her mother. I've hater her existence since I was young. My childhood was not memorable. Only the time when I was hit, screamed, or threatened from her furious anger problems. Nothing else, I didn't have anything happy happen, until I had finally entered school.

I was surrounded by such happy people. None of them were like the woman waiting for me, haunting my every single dream. Everyone was kind and made me comfortable. They made me feel different emotions. It wasn't anything like a sad or empty but happy and joyful.

Years after I began to love going to school, seeing the faces of friends and teachers. I learned to love and care. Being able to make a best friend and loving a boyfriend. I grow to sides of me. I also got used to the beats from my _mother_. Not caring about her and ignoring her.

"Why can't you do these things," She referred to the chores I forgot to do. "Why can't you do it yourself?" I yelled in my head, trying to keep my anger in control.

"Ungrateful child," She cussed at me using every nasty word out there. I tuned her out and stared intensely to the floor. She smacked me every once in a while. The pain she causes would make scars or bruises. Sometimes, if I listen to her, it stings me. "…You're making too many friends. Don't make anymore, don't hang out with them and don't even talk to them. They're changing you. You're turning into some despicable crazy human being like them. They're no good for you. Also, You need to break up with that boy."

That had just made me snap inside. Those people she talks about are everything. They're more to me than she will ever be. I have more love for them than I will for her. They made,e who I am. I love myself for being me. If they weren't there then I would become nothing.

...Just, nothing.

I grabbed her hand tightly before it could touch my face. I stared right into her eyes for the first time that day. Her eyes began to slowly turn from her serious crazed eyes into horror and I was fine with it.

"Don't dare take them away," I said in a low whisper. I didn't recognize my voice. I never talked back or spoke with so much venom or anger. I stood up, pushing her away and punched the wall. I created a huge dent in the wall. I'm way beyond pissed. "You can't tell me what I can't or can do anymore. I have greater things then to keep feeling my pain I don't deserve." I mustered up a look that showed all my anger.

When I looked in her eyes I saw my reflection. My eyes were burning and I was making such a frightening face that I almost made myself jump. It felt good. The woman in front of me stared at me and I continued.

"They are the only people I love. They're more than I ever wanted. Nothing you could ever give." I walked away to my room with mix emotions.

When entered my room. I began crying. The tears kept flowing and flowing out of my eyes. They wouldn't stop.

_Ring, ring_

I picked up my phone and took a deep breath, not looking at the caller ID. "Hello," I said sniffling.

"Maka," Its Soul, my boyfriend who i really love so much. More than anyone else. "I had a distant feeling you needed a call. Want me to get you?'

I couldn't answer because I was already crying like crazy trying to stop. I didn't need to say anything. He already knew the answer. I love him so much. "Be there in ten."

I grabbed my black sac bag. I then stuffed some clothing and belongings of mine in the bag. Carefully I opened my window and put my black hoodie over my plain green shirt and then put a dark green vest jacket on. I climbed out the window easily. Good thing I was put in the room downstairs. I went around the backyard to the front and a red camaro pulled up.

I tried to look through the window but I only saw myself. My reflection. I was a wreck. There are still a few tears stained on my cheek and I sniffled a couple times. I opened the door and entered. When I saw Soul I honestly tried to smile but it ended up making me give out a silent cry. He gave me a weak and sorry smile. He pulled me into a quick, tight hug and drove off.

We arrived in front of Soul's house. His parents bought him his own house to stay. I stayed close behind entering his home and stayed quiet. He slowly sat me down on his lap and I took that as permission to cry into his chest. I felt bad for soaking his shirt but I knew he understood. I let the tears flow out with all the hurt feelings that I felt emotionally and physically. Once I calmed down I explained. He listened and kept me close to him. Keeping me safe and warm, gently making me sleep in his arms.

... ... ...

When I woke up the next morning I realized that I fell asleep with Soul next to me. He stayed with me the whole time.

"I love you." I whispered into his ears. He slowly opened his eyes and grinned. "Love you too Maka." He planted a small kiss on my lips.

I blushed and got up. I feel so much better.

"Soul, can I stay with you." He gave me a confused, concerned look and I continued. "You're already eighteen and I'll be that soon. I don't want to see her anymore."

"Sure," he gave me a gentle kiss on the lips and smiled.

After a few days my mother still didn't bother to find me and I stayed with Soul. I began to feel free. My old wounds are actually beginning to heal up. My everyday life doesn't have any more things that would hurt me or make me act or feel like that one night. I have everything I care about with me and nothing is going to take that away anymore.


End file.
